The Love for Rika
by Legendary Rukato
Summary: This is a one chapter story. Henry loves Rika and tells Takato all about it. The problem with that is Takato loves her too. Which of the two boys will Rika choose? Rukato.


Takato was at Henry's house on the computer in Henry's room. They were there for fun purposes and having fun while they're still young before they regret it. They were playing on his computer a two player game until they got bored of that game that they were playing. Anyways, they were playing all throughout the day not even caring if their eyes were going to be blind. It just seemed like all they cared about right now was playing the games that Henry has. It was getting to the time where Henry's family had to eat dinner and Takato made a phone call to his house. He told his parents that he would be staying over at Henry's house since it was the weekend and Henry's parents didn't mind. Takato stayed for dinner and the food was just wasn't his taste, but he didn't want to disappoint Henry's parents, so he stuffed all the food that he didn't tried before and it didn't look that good right into his mouth very quickly. Then he got a glass of water to drink down the rest of the food because it was better if he did it that way when the food wasn't good. The rest of the night went quite well with Henry and Takato playing games on his computer and it seemed like forever that they didn't peel their eyes off the monitor. When Henry lost the game, he shot a statement at Takato.  
  
"Takato, I want to tell you something that no one else has known yet."  
  
"Something like a secret, Henry?"  
  
"Yeah. It's that I love Rika." Henry whispered.  
  
"You mean that Rika that we know?"  
  
Henry nodded and after that he closed the game program that they were currently on. Henry checked his email on the computer since it was days since he had checked his account because he was too busy playing games or either homework. He never really had the time to check his email.  
  
~ Takato thinking: Wow! Someone actually likes that hard-headed girl. ~  
  
There was a lot of junk mail waiting to be deleted by Henry himself. But there were some emails that were useful to him and he saved that for reading later because he didn't want his friend, Takato to be waiting for him. But there was one thing that he could do while Takato was waiting for him. He logged off his account and started creating a new account. He put fake information about his address and all of that. He put as the new sign- in name, secret_admirer_of_rika. That name that he had created had succeeded and he was in his account. He started composing a letter and Takato was looking at Henry furiously typing his email.  
  
The email was to Rika and Takato already guessed that he was going to send it to her since the sign-in name was something that contained the word "Rika". The letter he typed was.  
  
My Dearest Rika,  
  
You probably don't know who I am because I just created this account a couple of minutes ago and I wanted to tell you something I wanted to tell you a long time ago. My sign-in name might have given you the whole thing away, but I am your secret admirer. You don't know how long I have loved you. I'm just going to make this letter short, but I'm just here to tell you that there is somebody that likes you and I'll give you a big hint, I know that you're a tamer.  
  
Yours truly, Your secret admirer  
  
He pressed send on his email account and the email had been successfully sent to Rika. But the problem was that Rika hasn't gone online for a long time because her mother and her were going on a vacation for awhile. Henry thought that it would be a good time to tell her now, but Takato never knew the reason behind why he wanted to at this time.  
  
That was the rest of the night and they played some board games like Monopoly with Henry's family. After a couple of hours of playing board games, Henry's family was starting to get tired, but especially Susie. Henry's father was tired from work and his mother was tired from all the chores she was doing all throughout the day. While the rest of Henry's family was going to sleep, they were continuing to play a whole lot of online games this time. They just wouldn't give in for the games. They were about to sleep since it was three in the morning, but Henry checked the new account he had created. Rika already returned the email. It was sent a couple of hours ago, but not soon after he sent the email. It read.  
  
There are many people that knows that I'm a tamer, "secret admirer". Thanks for your email and all the heart that you put into it sending it to me whoever you are, but I'm sorry. I'm already fallen in love with someone already or at least I think I am in love with him. Good night.  
  
Henry was shocked by the answer that Rika gave him. But on his second thought, he noticed that she liked someone already and it could be him that she was talking about was him. He didn't want to think much anymore, he was sleepy and he was going to sleep very soon. He went on his bed, shut off his room's light and slept while Takato was sleeping in a sleeping bag beside Henry's bed. Takato that night, didn't get much sleep, or maybe he never slept through the rest of the night. He sometimes looked at the clock tick for almost 3 hours. He just had one thing that was stuck in his mind. Henry liked Rika. Thinking about that made him feel like time was not a matter anymore.  
  
Takato's POV  
  
Henry likes Rika. I can't get that out of my head. How come? I think that it's just the first secret being told to me by someone else. But I'll try my best not to tell Rika who sent her the email. But sometimes, it feels like an ache is upon me when I think about Rika. Maybe because I love her? No. No. This can't be. I can't be stealing a girl from my friend. But it isn't his girl yet, so I still might have a chance. What? What do I mean I still have a chance on Rika? I mean, I don't even like her, but sometimes, my heart wants her to insult me a little.  
  
End of Takato's POV.  
  
That was the rest of the night for Takato thinking about him and Rika's possibilities together. Henry got an eye open to see where Takato was and he saw that he hasn't slept because he seemed very tired, but somehow his eyes were still open. He thought that he couldn't sleep because he wasn't under the same roof as he usually was and couldn't get used to it here. The next day, Henry's dad decided to drive Takato home before he headed to work for the day. He had a later shift, so it didn't really matter when Takato woke up. But to his surprise, Takato was already awake when he walked into the room. He thought that Takato and Henry stayed up all night, but Henry didn't have that many friends over, so he decided to let it go. But his mother on the other hand was all fussy about Henry not being able to grow without sleep. (A/N: Dads will be dads and moms will be moms. That's how the tradition goes.)  
  
Takato got onto the car and Henry's dad started driving to the bakery. When they had arrived at the bakery, Takato got off the car.  
  
"Have a good night's sleep tonight, Takato."  
  
Takato turned around and nodded to him for thanking him for the drive. He entered in the bakery and his mother ran up to him.  
  
"You didn't get sleep, did you, Takato? You stayed up all night with your friend, Henry, didn't you?" (A/N: I told you so.)  
  
"It's okay, just let him have a good rest." Takato's dad said as he signalled Takato to go upstairs.  
  
Takato went upstairs and faced his face and then went onto his bed in his room. He twisted and rolled on the bed for a long time until he figured out a plan how to unfold all this at once. He finally got relaxed at that problem and got to sleep. He slept for quite for awhile, around nine hours. Takato woke up almost falling to the side of his bed, but he got back into the bed once his eyes were open. He could smell something downstairs that was good. He got out of bed with his hair all messed up and walked down the stairs. It got quite a while for Takato to get used to the brightness of the bakery.  
  
"You finally up, Takato. You look like you've grown quite a bit over the sleep." Takato's father said.  
  
Takato looked down at the floor and it felt like he was higher from the ground than before. So he guessed that he had grown a little.  
  
"My little boy is finally growing and I'm so proud of him." (A/N: I don't need to tell you who this is talking, right? I mean it's so obvious. If you don't know, it's Takato's mother talking to him.)  
  
Takato could smell dinner being cooked. He got and set up the table for dinner and closed the bakery while they were going to be eating dinner. Takato ate quite slow, but picked up his pace of eating when he was about to be full. Takato ate a lot of food for dinner that night. He was acting normal for the rest of the night and did what he would usually do on a normal evening, help out with chores and then sleep. He slept very well that night, on the bed lying there for at least three hours before he got to sleep because he had enough sleep from the afternoon.  
  
On the next day, which was a Sunday where there was no school for the day, Takato saw the sun shining in his eyes and rolled over to the other side for a while. Then he realized that he couldn't be able to sleep anymore because he had enough sleep. He laid there on his bed for quite a while and he wanted to think about his plan that he had been thinking about a long time ago. He thought of the perfect time, but it's just one problem, it was Henry. Henry was Takato's friend and he didn't want to break up the friendship between both of them. He thought, but couldn't think of a way not to break up their friendship. It was friend or no friend, so Takato had to take the risk.  
  
He got out of bed and started to get himself prepared and he dressed normally, not like something special was happening. He ate his breakfast, the usual, bread because his parents owned a bakery. He set off to Rika's house with his plan prepared for the action. When Takato got to Rika's house, he found that Henry was dressed up all nice and had flowers in his hand. Rika came to the door when Henry rung the doorbell. Rika came out in her normal clothes and was surprised to see Henry at the door all nice.  
  
"I was the one who sent you the letter. Was I the one that you loved?"  
  
Henry showed her the flowers in his hand to Rika. Rika refused the offer and he wasn't the one that he loved. Takato was happy at the moment and had thought that there is a bigger chance now that he was the one that Rika had loved. Takato waited for ten minutes just to see Henry go before he made his move on Rika. Henry was walking down the street with his head down and all sad.  
  
Takato went up to Rika's house and rung the doorbell like Henry did. He hoped that he wouldn't have the same consequence as Henry and out came Rika again looking rushed. Rika had changed her clothes.  
  
Without looking who was at the door, she said, " Beat it, Henry, I told you that I didn't like you and this dress means nothing."  
  
"I'm not Henry, though."  
  
Rika looked up and saw Takato with flowers in his hand and gave them to her. Takato was supposed to go on to his plan, but he couldn't resist to hug her. He hugged her and Rika was blushing. Rika came back to her reality.  
  
"What are you doing, Takato!?"  
  
"Sorry, but I couldn't resist hugging you. I had missed you ever since we beat D-Reaper."  
  
Rika softened her heart and went up to Takato who was looking down, shy. She hugged him tightly and whispered into his ears, "Me too."  
  
Takato was shocked at the reaction she gave him and hugged her even tighter. Rika told Takato that she had to go with his mother on a vacation trip since both of them needed one. Takato understood and kissed her in the lips for he would be missing her the time that she would be gone.  
  
Takato enjoyed every moment with her, but he had to leave because Rika had to go to the airport soon. Takato walked down the street unlike Henry. Takato felt lucky that he was the one that she liked. That moment with Rika, he will never forget how he and Rika responded each other. 


End file.
